


Pillow Talk

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [9]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Adore isn’t feeling well, but she knows Bianca won’t mind her raiding the medicine cabinet.  Or, the sickfic that had to happen.





	Pillow Talk

Waving thanks to the Uber driver, Bianca deposited suitcase and duffel by the front door to dig out her keys.  It had been a quick trip for once, just a day and a half to host a show, catch up with the local queens, and hug a couple hundred fans.  

Despite the amount of travel she did, it felt good to be home standing in her own living room.  Beyond containing her ever-growing collection of books and color coordinated closet of wigs, the space was filled with happy memories of friends laughing and the satisfaction of completed projects.  

She thumbed her phone awake, checking the notifications for any missed texts.  There were the usual handful of ABCD messages, touchpoints in their lives across the country, a DM from Katya with a horrendously photoshopped Golden Globes pun, and a voicemail from Bunny asking if she’d been strip searched by TSA.  Bianca fired off a quick response to Katya (“ROTTED WHORE!  xoxoxoxo”), before switching back to her texts.  

Adore had mentioned in the group chat that she felt under the weather and posted a closeup selfie with red eyes and covers pulled up to her nose on Instagram.  The last message from her was before Bianca had boarded her flight over five hours ago, wishing her a safe trip.  It had been followed by advice from Courtney and Darienne, insisting that Adore needed chicken soup and rest.

Switching to the separate private conversation with Adore, Bianca set the phone down for a few minutes to unzip her suitcase and make sure her gown was hung up properly to air out.  The flaming auburn wig followed, along with her case of cosmetics and backup supplies.  She left the suitcase itself on the floor, too worn out to deal with it right then, and settled on a stool in the sewing room to decompress.

Her text to Adore had gone unanswered, asking how she was feeling.  She absently re-rolled a coil of elastic that was dangling from a shelf, wondering if it was worth ordering delivery or just going to bed and worrying about eating tomorrow.  

Bianca was scrolling through menus when the phone buzzed with an incoming call from Adore, and she hastened to answer.

”Hey you.  Feeling better?”

“Like shit.”  Adore’s voice was raspy, and she sounded miserable.  “Fucking fever.”

“You take something for it?”

A groan.  “Couldn’t find my NyQuil, and John’s in SF for the weekend.”  The swish of rustling covers filtered across the line.  

“Want me to bring you some?  I can walk it up-“

Adore’s voice was still weak, but it sounded like she was smiling.  “I already got it.  Knew where you keep it, didn’t wanna go to the store.”

“Course you did,” Bianca laughed quietly.  “The one time you come by for something besides food.”

More shifting covers.  “B, what time are you getting home?”

”Already home bitch, about to order dinner.”  She stood, moving towards the bedroom slowly.  “Want something?”  

“Uhhhh...”

Weak light filtered under the closed door, and Bianca paused, trying to remember if she’d left the light on.  Shrugging, she continued, “Not sure if there’s soup at this hour, but-“

The nightstand light was indeed on, illuminating Bianca’s side of the bed and the person in it.

”Hi,” Adore dropped her phone on the pillow.  “Your mattress is nice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My original intention was to write two chapters, but the whole story was conceived to have a sick Adore invading Bianca’s bed. Let me know if you think I should leave it here, or add another part.


End file.
